knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Govor održan u Hrvatskom saboru 2. svibnja 1843.
Preuzvišeni Gospodine Grofe i Bane, Presvetli Velmože! Slavni stališi i redovi! Kao što svaki pravi Harvat i Slavonac, tako sam i ja s velikom zaisto radostju i unutrašnjim uzhitjenjem razumio, da slavni stališi i redovi ovih kraljevinah žele: podignutje katedrah za narodni naš jezik i literaturu, (kako ja mislim) ne samo u Akademii nego u celom Distriktu Akademie Zagrebačke čim bez dvojbe to steći žele, da svi izobraženii stanovnici kraljevinah naših svoj maternji jezik dobro i izvarstno nauče. Nu, pitam ja s poniznim dopuštenjem: na kakovu će korist i svarhu biti učenje našega jezika kakovim uspehom kakovom posledicom kakovim trudom učit će ga stanovnici domovine naše, ako sa znanjem njegovim nikada nikakovo dobro skopčano nebude; ako po njem nitko ništa zaslužiti si nebude mogao; i ako mi nikad niti pomisliti nećemo, da ga u javni život uvedemo Zaisto će on bez toga, kao i do sada ostati u tmini, šnjim će se zabavljati samo oni, koji baš za to vremena imali budu, u ostalom neće ga opet veća strana naroda znati, a oni, koji se javnim životom bave, i koji su u javnih službah stavljeni sasvim će ga zanemariti kao i do sada; podignutje pako naših katedrah i učionah neće na drugo služiti, nego na zasleplenje domorodacah i tudjinah. Znam ja, da mi kako smo ovde sakupljeni s veće strani naš jezik dobro neznamo, i da se u celoj našoj domovini osobe obadvojeg spola, koje u svom maternjim jeziku dobro govoriti, čitati i pisati znadu, lahko na parste prebrojiti bi mogle; a šta je tomu uzrok nego to: da ga mi u javnom životu i poslovih nigde neupotrebljavamo, i š njim se samo tako zabavljamo, kao gizdavi gospodar svojim plaćenim slugom. Još nezna veća strana naroda našega, kakova je to višnja slast i milina svojim prirodjenim materinskim jezikom govoriti moći i smeti, to samo on iskreno ćutiti može, koj je duže vremena medju tudjemi narodi u tudjih daržavah stanovati i živiti morao. Mi naš jezik čuvamo još uvek samo za družinu i za naše kmetove. U občinski život i u poslove uveli smo u onih još barbarskih vremenah, kad su na celom svetu jedini jezik latinski za izobraženi i izdelani daržali, taj jezik; u družtveni život i familiu našu uvuko se je s vremenom jezik nemački i promenio našu prirodjenu narav i način mišljenja otacah naših; u Primorju pako učinio je isto jezik talianski. Šta smo mi stigli po tom, nego to: da smo se odtudjili sami sebi, da smo se odcepili od susedne jednorodne bratje naše, i da mnogi od naroda našega niti neznaju od kojega su naroda i koji puci po rodu, po karvi, i po jeziku k nama spadaju!!! Mi gledamo svaki dan, kako domovina naša sve dublje i dublje propada, kao imanje one detce, koja pod više tutorah stoje, svaki od ovih tutorah stavi si nešta u žep, svaki si nešta prisvoji, najposle neće ostati detci ništa. Mi smo malo Latini, malo Nemci, malo Taliani malo Magjari i malo Slavjani a ukupno (iskreno govoreći) nismo baš ništa! Martvi jezik rimski, a živi magjarski, nemački i latinski – to su naši tutori, živi nam groze, martvi darži nas za garlo, duši nas, i nemoćne nas vodi i predaje živima u ruke. Sada imamo još toliko sile u nami suprotstaviti se martvomu, za mala nećemo moći nadvladati žive, ako se čvarsto na naše noge ne stavimo, to jest, ako naš jezik u domovini neutvardimo i njega vladajućim neučinimo. Susedi naši, osobito Magjari, neće već odstupljivati od svojega jezika, i iz priateljstva i uljudnosti prema nas ili iz drugoga kakvoga uzroka, neće ga zaista zamenjivati s ikojim drugim najmanje martvim, nu to i potrebovati hoteti od njih, bi značilo toliko: kao orlu hoteti svezati krila, da k nebu nepoleti; njihova stalnost i jedinost u jeziku nadvladati će zaisto našu nestalnost, neslogu i mešariu. Tko može celomu jednomu narodu zabraniti, da svojim prirodjenim jezikom govori... Čuli smo mi jučer preuzvišenu gospodu Bana i Biskupa pred sakupljenimi slavnimi stališi i redovi ovih kraljevinah izjaviti se, da ćedu oni u velikom saboru ugarskom i magjarski govoriti, ako time stvari i domovini našoj hasniti budu mogli, mi se nismo protivili tomu, niti se protiviti želimo; nama je drago da su i preuzvišena ta gospoda toga mnenja, da Harvati i Slavonci u javnom životu nemoraju uvek kod jezika latinskog ostati, i njihova misao veseli nas zaisto tim više, budući da se ufati i nadati možemo, da oni s vremenom u Harvatskoj i Slavonii k Harvatom i Slavoncem harvatskoslavonski će govoriti, ako bude jedanput naš jezik u javni život uveden. Nu čitam ja u očiuh od mnogih ovde nazočnih tu misao: da mi to dopuštenje, da se naš materinski jezik u javni život i u poslove uvede, nikad i nikad zadobiti nećemo! A ja pitam slobodnim duhom: tko može celomu jednomu narodu, ako je taj i Bog zna, kako malen, nu ako istinitu i krepku volju ima, zabraniti, da svojim prirodjenim jezikom govori, da ga na parvo mesto stavi, i po tom narodnost svoju digne, tko može i srne slobodnomu narodu, kao što su konštitucialni Harvati i Slavonci, to zaprečiti. Ima li sile na svetu, koja ono, što Bog komu poda, uzeti sme ili pako, kojoj stvari drugo opredeljenje podati, nego joj ga Bog poda, a na što su jezici narodah odlučeni, to će svaki izmedju nas znati, ja mislim na taj cilj najviše, da se š njima narodi od drugih odlikuju, da se š njima služe, i da svaki narod svoj jezik nad svimi drugimi štuje, ljubi i uzvisuje. Vodimo dakle i mi već naš jezik k njegovomu cilju, i daržimo se u tom primera ostalih narodah europejskih koji svi martvi jezik s živimi zameniše, i po tom k narodnomu svo¬jemu razvitju najviše doprinesoše; pogledajmo samo na susedne puke, koji s nama pod jednim žezlom austrianskim stoje, svaki od njih Nemac, Talian i Magjar postavio je svoj jezik na parvo mesto, samo mi ponizni i krotki Slavjani, kojih u Carstvu 17 milionah ima, samo mi plašljivi Harvati i Slavonci, koji u domovini našoj s nikakvimi drugimi puci smešani nismo, bo¬jimo se našega jezika, volimo služit tudjemu, tudjoj volji, i činimo samo ono, što se drugim lepo i krasno vidi, i što je drugim hasnovito. Ili je možebiti jezik slavnih predjah naših od providnosti nebeske, ili od kakvog prokletstva na to osudjen da uvek u robstvu i kod prostog puka prebiva da uvek u blatu kopa i da nikad u visinu poletiti nesme. Kuda toliki drugi jezici od našega manje mili i sladki, manje bogati i izdelani, manje krepki i silni, kroz toliko vekovah već lete i uzdaržavaju se. Pitam ja sve izkrene Harvate i Slavonce: što im na to sarce veli. Je da li je naš jezik, jezik najprostranii i najdalje razšireni u celom svetu, za večnu tminu, ili za jasnu bistru svetlinu stvoren ako je za parvo odhitimo ga onda, što hitrie za na veke u vekoviti grob! zaboravimo ga sasvime, nepodižimo nikakovih učionah i katedrah za njega, nego ogarlimo sa svom silom parvi živi, koj nam se nudi, bio taj aziatski ili europejski; možebiti da ćemo šnjime barem u tudjem kipu sretnii postati ali ako je za svetlost stvoren, a tko bi o tom i dvojio, moramo ga čistiti od svake tmine, koja ga sad još krije, moramo se samo za njega skarbiti, samo š njim najviše zabavljati se, i kao majka dete svoje nad svimi drugimi stvari ljubiti ga! On nam mora biti parvi sarcu našemu, on mora biti parvi i duhu našemu! Š njim i po njem moramo nesretnu našu domovinu i nesretni naš narod sretnimi učiniti! U njem neka nam se zakon daje i razglašuje, on neka bude trublja od buduće naše sreće i slave! Mi smo potomci onih predjah koji su u staro vreme maternji svoj jezik na toliko ljubili, da su ga već u 9. stoletju izpovednici tako vere katoličke kao i garčke u istu carkvu uveli i njega time u svetu s najstariim garčkim i latinskim usporedili, a u domovini svojoj nad njimi ga uzvisili; mnogo ih je to truda stalo, nu oni su stalnostju svojom sve teškoće nadvladali, i još sada se velika strana našega naroda s njime u carkvi služi! Mi smo sini majke slave, koja je svojom detcom sav svet oplodila i koja samo zato tako duboko u tmini i potlačena leže, jer im je jezik potlačen; pokažimo dakle da smo vredni biti potomcima takovih predjah, da smo vredni sinovi takove majke, i da ono, što nas i jezik naš tlači, razdrobiti želimo, hoćemo, i možemo!!! Ko svoj može biti, tudj neka ne bude... Naš narod proslavio se je mnogo putah u Istorii junačtvom, smionstvom i postojanstvom, pomislimo samo na vremena Alexandra velikoga maćedonskoga, na slavne domaće naše vladare Ograna, Dušana i Krešimira, na branitelje od Metulja i Siska, na boj Grobnički, na rat sedmoi tridesetoletni, te na najnovii francuzki; u sva ta bojna vremena proslavio se je naš narod telesnom silom, i nadvladao puke kopjem u ruci, ali sada je nastalo 19. izobraženo stoletje, u kojem se puci duhom i umom medju sobom bore, trebalo bi dakle, da ih i time nadvladamo ili barem da se s njimi usporedimo, nu kako ćemo to učiniti, kad je duh naroda našeg, narodni naš jezik, u lancih, i kad se potlačen svagde tudjemu klanjati mora; radimo dakle složno i krepko, da se barem u domovini njemu drugi već jedared klanjali budu. Nemojmo se u tom obziru strašiti svake sene, koja nam grozi; nemojmo se bojati, da ćemo po tom ustav naš ili konštituciu našu i municipalna prava naša izgubiti, ona će time samo bolje ustanoviti i utvarditi se; nesvadjajmo se u domovini našoj kao bratja radi jedne stvari, koja nam svim jednako draga, jednako sveta biti mora, nego čuvajmo hrabro i bratski ono do zadnje kaplje karvi, što je naše; samo tako možemo u Harvatskoj i Slavonskoj ostati Harvati i Slavonci, a u svetu slobodni, nezavisni narod. Nemislimo, da jezik naš nije jošte prikladan zato, da ga u javne poslove uvedemo: ta on je bio prie 800 godinah jezik diplomatički harvatskih i sarbskih kraljevah, a kasnie i turskoga carstva, on je tako bogat, tako izdelan, tako blagozvučan, kao što je malo samo jezikah na svetu; on poseduje u ostalih slavjanskih narečjih neizcarpivo blago: zašto bi dakle bojali se i oklevali uvesti ga u javni život; zašto bi se bojali reći, da mi želimo, da nam se zakoni i zapovedi pišu u krasnom našem materinskom jeziku, kad se to nisu plašili učiniti drugi narodi, kojim je jezik mnogo surovii i siromašnii "Ko svoj može biti, tudj neka ne bude!" Carni oblaci puni dažda i grada vise nad nami i domovinom našom, silne velike vode obkoljivaju nas od svih stranah, i groze nam strašnom poplavicom, kako se možemo mi od nje osloboditi, nego ako jame i kanale kopali budemo, po kojih se vode odcede, i ako tvardi most sagradili budemo, po kojem ćemo na suhom preko njih projti i od svake pogibelji izbaviti se; taj most je naš materinski jezik! Ako smo ga doma ustanovili, utvardili i podigli, neimamo se već strašiti ništa od nijedne strane od njedne stvari!!! Na koncu činim pozorne stališe i redove tih kraljevinah, da nisam od one u galop tarčeće stranke, koja odmah i taki sve i sva steći želi; poznam ja dobro one velike predsude, onaj mali obškurantizam, i onu neizmemu nemarnost, koja u domovini našoj vladaju, i koja čine, da se sve tudje domaćemu i svaki tudji jezik materinskomu predpostavlja, zato sam ja samo toga mnenja, da bi slavni stališi i redovi na to jedankrat već misliti počeli, kako da svoj jezik tudjemu predpostave, i njega u javni život uvedu, i da se u molbi za podignutje katedrah narodnoga jezika ta klauzula prida, da mi te katedre zato molimo; budući da mislimo svremenom naš jezik polag primera drugih europejskih narodah u javni život i u poslove uvesti, i martvi živim zameniti; jer ako mi na to nikada niti pomisliti nećemo ostat ćemo kao i do sada ne narod nego sena naroda, a u Europi medju narodi, koji se svi živimi jezici služe, kao zapušteni mali otok na moru, i umreti ćemo zaista prie ili posle s martvim jezikom i mi, i to umreti kao onaj čovek, koi u celom svojem živlenju za uzdaržanje svog života baš ništa radio nije!!! Kategorija:Istorija